


Be nice to me

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy Hargrove, Edging, Gentle Dom Steve, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Toys, butt plug, wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 10: ToysThey’ve been sitting here like this for a while now. Steve is fully dressed, his back leaning against the headboard of their bed. He has Billy leaning against him, body fully lax and spread out. He’s completely naked.





	Be nice to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up smut lol   
Hope you enjoy :D

They’ve been sitting here like this for a while now. Steve is fully dressed, his back leaning against the headboard of their bed. He has Billy leaning against him, body fully lax and spread out. He’s completely naked.

Steve took his time with him, has spent at least twenty minutes now just with soft touches, kisses, turning Billy into this soft mess he is now. He has everything he needs for this. There is a bottle of lube sitting on the mattress next to them. Right now, Steve is holding a big, white wand against the side of Billy’s dick, relentlessly.

Another string of whimpers comes over Billy’s lips. Steve eats it up, mouths on his neck, licks over his skin. He keeps his attention on Billy’s breathing though, turns the wand of as soon as Billy’s getting close. Puts it to the side, even though Billy’s whining about it.

Luckily for him, Steve’s not gonna let him wait this out for too long. He brings a hand up to Billy’s mouth. “Tongue,” he orders.

Billy immediately obeys, opens his mouth and licks over Steve’s palm as he wants him too. Quickly that hand is loosely wrapped around Billy’s dick.

“Look at that pretty cock,” Steve purrs, goes over to the slowest strokes he’s physically possible to give. “Too bad, you won’t get any use of it today, huh?”

Billy gasps, twists in Steve’s arms. “Asked you a question, Billy,” Steve reminds him.

“Ye-Yeah.”

“Good boy,” Steve smiles. “Why’s that?” To be mean, Steve rubs his thumb over the head of Billy’s dick. It’s leaking, precome drooling out of it. It must be hurting so good.

“Yo-your sheets,” Billy mumbles, head lulling to the side, so it’s resting against Steve’s chest.

“We don’t want you making another mess, do we?”

Billy shakes his head, swallows.

“Gotta keep stopping, though, baby.” Steve brings his hand up, spits into it himself and gathers even more wetness to jerk Billy’s dick. It’s more slippery. Billy keeps rolling back his eyes, losing himself in the friction of it.

“Want the wand again, baby? You like that, don’t you?”

Steve doesn’t wait for an answer before the machine is on and gives a low and loud growl.

When Steve pushes it against Billy’s dick, he’s letting out a shout, turns over to a whimper, when Steve keeps the vibrations up and leans to plant a kiss on Billy’s cheek.

“You’re so pretty like that,” he says, finally taking the wand off Billy before it’s too much. “Look how pretty. Come on, spread your legs a little more for me, yeah?”

Billy does, always so good for Steve. 

Steve reaches down and pets over Billy’s inner thigh. He keeps being a tease, goes close to Billy’s dick though not quite touching it. He loves how squirmy it gets Billy, how hard it becomes for him to not buck his hips up, chase after the illusion of friction.

“You’re so good, baby. Look at you.” Steve dips his hand down further, skips Billy’s dick completely and finds his ass. He’s still wearing a plug they’d put in earlier. A mean one, too, thick enough and deep enough for the right amount of pleasure during all time. It’s not enough though, a constant reminder that Billy won’t come just yet. Steve runs a fingertip along the stretched-out rim of him, carefully nudges the plug and making Billy twitch and shake. “Touch yourself. Wanna watch, baby,” Steve tells him.

“Steve,” Billy whines. His hands form into fists next to him, gripping onto the sheets. It doesn’t take long for him to comply though, wrapping his hand around his hard cock and starting to jerk himself off. 

It’s quite the image. Steve can feel how Billy’s muscles strain. He’s so close, has to be so careful not to come and Steve enjoys all of that.

After he’s taken it all in for a moment, Steve gets a hold of the plug and he pulls it out, ignoring the way Billy’s panting, legs spreading to the sides even more.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fill you up so good,” Steve promises and when the plug comes free, he places it to the side and replaces it with his fingers. Two find their way into Billy immediately, going deep and adding some pressure. 

Billy is gasping for air, choking out a desperate moan when Steve pushes against his prostate. He almost doesn’t notice how Billy’s hand has fallen to the side. Almost.

Steve’s fingers are pulled out quickly. “Have I told you to stop?”

“Can’t…”

“Can’t what?”

“…Fuckk.” Billy can’t even start to catch his breath. “I’ll come, Steve. Can’t. Too much…”

“Slow down then. Don’t want you to stop touching yourself.” Billy sniffs. Steve knows there are tears running down Billy’s hot cheeks, right now. It must be so pretty.

With a shaky hand, Billy continues touching himself. It looks rough, he’s twitching because he’s so hard. Has to stop his hands from moving every other moment.

Steve is mean, so he grabs the plug again. He teases the edge around Billy’s rim.

“Steve.” 

His name sounds so breathy on Billy’s lips like there is barely anything left in him. Steve pushes the plug back into Billy and watches the rough jerks of his hand on his dack, watches the drops of sweat, collecting on his chest and belly. Billy’s breath hitches even more now and his movement completely stops when the plugs sinks in and is set into place. 

When Billy starts to touch himself again, it’s faster, more desperate. 

Steve smiles and plants a kiss on top of Billy’s head. “Stop,” he says, firmly.

“No,” Billy whines. “No, please, I wanna…” 

Steve gets ahold of Billy’s wrist and pulls it off, keeps it locked in place. He brings it to his mouth, gives a soft kiss to his moist palm, then kisses the knuckles. Billy’s shaking in his arms, breath going heavy. 

Steve adores him like this, shaky, desperate. Billy’s perfect.

“It’s late,” Steve says, his voice low and heavy. “Let’s go to sleep, baby.”

He still has Billy on his chest so it’s hardly any trouble to move them down a bit, until he’s spooning Billy, all of their utensils pushed to the side. Steve loves this, pressed so close against him. He’s still holding Billy’s hand, hugging his arm around the other boy.

“Remember. No mess on the sheets,” he says, a hot whisper against the shell of Billy’s ear. He kisses Billy’s neck then. “Love you, so much. If you’re nice, you’ll get your treat tomorrow morning. Could eat you out? Let you come down my throat? How’s that sound, Billy?”

Billy is nodding, still not really able to form a straight sentence.

They both know Steve will be nice to him in the morning anyway. Know that if Billy’s really needy, keeps squirming, Steve will probably suck him off because he did so good all night and Steve loves making Billy come. But they also know that they’re both into this. The desperation that it puts both of them in and how heated things will get when they finally give into everything they’d built up. Steve can’t wait. But this? Billy squirming in his arms, breath going heavy and still achingly hard? It’s perfect, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Confettibites.
> 
> Comments/Kudos are very appreciated. :)


End file.
